Blood Ties
by Bella4evr3
Summary: Allison Sekemoto never knew her father. Now changed as a vampire. Allison makes a journey to discover her origins. Unlikely romances blossom, and Allison doesn't know what to think. As well as, unexpected enemies makes themselves known. Basically, a retelling of the first book. Jackal/Allie/Kanin Pairing! Don't like, don't read! Rating might change later.
1. Chapter 1

Allison Sekemoto never knew her father. Now changed as a vampire. Allison makes a journey to discover her origins. Unlikely romances blossom, and Allison doesn't know what to think. As well as, unexpected enemies makes themselves known.

Basically, a retelling of the first book. But, with another plot. Also, when we reach the point where we see Zeke, who do you want him paired with? OC? Or, maybe someone from the gang? Please, let me know in a review.

Set in Immortal Rules. Book One.

Jackal/Allie/Kanin Pairing.

[Part One: Vampire]

.

.

.

Chapter One

.

.

.

.

Everything was upside down.

I had left them all for the rabids. Lucas, Rat…Stick.

All for what? Food?

In the Fringe, you looked out for yourself, and your immediate family, no one else. My concern didn't extend beyond myself, Stick and the rest of our small gang. _This_ was my family.

I couldn't even protect my mom, let alone the rest.

Food was everything for an unregistered.

I just wanted…

My mom was a registered. But, that didn't mean anything. She was registered, and she still died. My father was a no-one… I sometimes thought he would be scouring the world for me. But, it was a kid's dream. Meant to fade.

Rabids had their fair share of me. But, somehow I was still alive. A figure clouded my vision, and lifted me up.

He gave me a choice. A choice to become what I revered most of all in this world. Was I to become a vampire, or would I choose to die?

But the thought of leaving this world was too unbearable. I still had things to accomplish, so I couldn't give up. Not yet.

"What is your choice?"

My head nodded.

Feeling a sensation deep inside my neck. I struggled at first, but gave up. Feeling a calming sensation fill my entire being.

Then it was gone-replaced by liquid dripping into my mouth.

"Drink." He ordered.

At first the thought of drinking was repulsive, but grabbing onto his arm and sucking- drawing his blood within my body was a high.

I had let go, and faded into blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Immortal Rules Series. All rights go to Julie Kagawa. Note: Most of it will be the same as it's written in the book with some alternations. But, when we grow into future chapters it will be of my own imagination. **

*****Blood Ties*****

***Chapter Two***

There were several good things about being unregistered. You didn't exist. You were off their records, a ghost in the system. Because your name wasn't on the lists, you didn't have to show up for the monthly bloodletting, where human pets in crisp white coats stuck a tube in your vein and siphoned your blood into clear bags that were placed into coolers and taken to the Masters. Miss a couple of lettings and guards came for you, forcing you to pony up the late blood, even if it left you empty as a limp sack. The vamps got their blood, one way or another.

A trickle of water sounded…, like a waterfall that doused me awake. The air felt cold and damp against my skin, but in a strange way- I could feel the chill, but it wasn't cold at all. I turned my head and fire spread through my veins, hot searing, and unforgettable pain blinded me. I arched my back with a scream as the flames spread to every part of my body, liquid agony shooting through my skin. Basically, my whole body ached. Weren't vampires able to heal at a fast growing rate? Where was the healing, then?

A sharp protruding pain edged its way out from the corners of my mouth. The pressure against my gums was unbearable, and I screamed again, sounding like a snarling animal. And suddenly, something did burst through my gums, relieving the awful pain. Two sharp edged canines came out, and every bad memory that I had as a kid flashed before my mind. The awful realization of what I chose to become hit me full force. Flashes of Stick, Lucas, and Rat. Their faces forever etched into my memory. A memory that I would choose to regret.

The heat through my veins flickered and died, and I slumped to the hard cement, shuddering in relief. But- there was a new pain that made its self-evident in my growing cravings for something, or someone to dig my teeth into. I was hungry! I needed food! Something pressed against my face, cold and wet. Plastic? My mind rationalized. I didn't want any of it, snarling in defiance. I didn't want to accept the new situation that I chose. But-the smell protested against my inner thoughts and later found myself lunging toward the plastic, sinking my teeth into the bag, tearing it from the air. Something flooded my mouth, cold and thick, cloying. Not warm, like it should be, but it was still food! Slowly after devouring the contents of the plastic the hunger receded and died- although, some of it still lingered in the back of my throat. Quickly, realizing the actions that I did- I soon regret it.

"Oh, God." Dropping the mangled bag, I looked at my hands, covered in blood. The ground I lay on was splattered with it, dark stains against the cement. I could feel it around my mouth, on my lips and chin, the scent of it filling my nose. "Oh, God," I whispered again, scrambling away on my butt. I hit a wall and stared in horror at the scene before me. "What…what am I doing?"

"You made a choice," came a deep voice to my right, and I looked up. The vampire that loomed over me, tall and solemn. Handsome… A flickering candle sat behind him on an end table- the light that had blinded me earlier. It was still painfully bright, and I turned away. No matter, how much I just wanted my eyes to stare at the handsome man before me.

"You wanted to survive, to become one us." He looked to the torn blood bag, lying a few feet away.

"You choose this."

I covered my mouth with a shaking hand, trying to remember, to recall what I'd said. All I could see was blood, and me in an animal rage, tearing at it, ripping it open. My hand dropped to my lips and jaw, probing teeth where the ache had been. I drew in a quick breathe.

Rat and Lucas…

The rapids…

Stick…

Blood…

Vampires.

How could I live with myself?

An internal struggle that would cost me everything.


	3. Chapter 3

*****Blood Ties*****

***Chapter Three***

Disclaimer: I do not own the Immortal Rules Julie Kagawa does.

Images flashed before my eyes- of rain and blood and pale, screeching things, hands pulling someone over a fence. With a hiss, I shied away from such thoughts, refusing to remember the pain I caused to the friends that I left for dead. Could I even call them friends? What kind of friend would leave them?

_Let them go._

Words that the vampire, I let change me, voiced hours ago. I didn't want to believe it. "You can't keep me here." I voiced aloud, knowing that he would hear me from across the hall.

"If you want to leave, you may go." He returned.

"I will not stop you. Though you will be dead within a day, if it takes that long. You have no idea how to survive as a vampire, how to feed, how to avoid detection, and if the vampires of this city discover you, they will most likely kill you. Alternatively, you could remain here, with me, and have a chance of surviving this life you have chosen. "

I glared at him. "Stay here? With you? Why? What do you care?" The stranger narrowed his eyes. "Bringing a new vampire into the world is something I do not take lightly," he said. "Turning a human only to abandon it without the skills it needs to survive would be irresponsible and dangerous. If you stay here, I will teach you what you need to know to live as one of us. Or –"he turned slightly, gesturing to the door "- you can leave and ty to survive on your own, but I wash my hands of you and whatever blood comes after."

All of this was too much. I wanted to go back- to see the bodies that I left behind. They at least needed to be buried- to be put to rest. But- were there any bodies left from the rapids? But- the obvious thing I needed to focus on was myself. Here I was, a vampire, and I had absolutely no idea of being one. I know how to survive on the streets, I knew how to deal with gangs that threatened my own. But- did I know how to survive as one of the monsters that destroyed my life? No- I didn't. I was a vampire. And, despite everything. I still wanted to live.

The stranger waited, as unmoving and ethereal as a creature of the night. He might be a bloodsucker with good looks, but he was the only familiar thing I had left. "So," I said softly without looking up. Resentment boiled, and old, familiar hate, but I shoved it down. "Do I call you 'master' or 'teacher' or something else?"

The vampire paused, then said, "You may call me Kanin."


	4. Chapter 4

*****Blood Ties*****

***Chapter Four***

**Author's Note- Hopefully, this chapter breaks off from the book. Since, I did have a reviewer comment how this story is similar to the book. And, I just want to let you guys know that from this point on you can start expecting new things to come. Hope you like and enjoy. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and comment. **

So, Kanin was his name. My supposed sire, it took several minutes before I could even speak. Let alone, move, I knew that I shouldn't fear the vampire before me. For it was because of this vampire that I was alive, well alive as one vampire can get.

I couldn't imagine what it would be like for another vampire without the sire to help between the changes from human to vampire. I still couldn't wrap my head around it, and it's possible that I never would. Just look at my mom, a registered, she trusted the Masters. And look where that got her…dead.

Kanin was the only thing that connected myself to a past filled with nothing but blood. No matter, how my past looked- I would always remember the lighter memories. Well, the ones that counted at least.

I noticed Kanin looking over several papers.

After our 'short' conversation Kanin was left to his own devices. Meaning- sorting out papers from old, dust covered boxes. Fear be damned, I walked over to him, and finally settled my eyes on the papers before me.

Medical Records?

"Why are you reading Medical Records?" Kanin, only gave me a look that said to drop it. I scanned over the room, finally taking a second to notice where we were. A Hospital? It was a good hiding place, Rabids barely came to this part of the city.

"So, when are we going to train my vampire senses?" I asked on a lighter note, trying to lead this conversation that was obviously going nowhere to somewhere. "When you start acting responsively."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"It means, Allison that you need to think more." Kanin replied. I stayed silent for a couple of minutes, when it seemed like the conversation was over, Kanin sighed. I looked at the vampire, and really looked. To be turned by a vampire- and to be turned by this kind of vampire was kind of lucky on her part. She could imagine meeting an entirely different vampire in the clearing far beyond the gates of the Inner City, and the Fringe. She could be dead now, if it wasn't for this vampire who chose to give her the choice to live.

"Thank you." I said softly. Kanin had a weird expression written on his face. Hadn't he been thanked before?

"For what?" his voice was controlled, but I could still detect curiosity leaking from the sound of his voice. "Thanks for giving me the choice, most vampires that I met wouldn't have given me the time of day."

"This is very much true. However, you were a special."

"Special how?" I asked, generally curious as to what Kanin thought of me.

"You remind me of myself." I found my cheeks getting warm at the pure confidence that Kanin had in me. It was a feeling that I never knew before. In my life in the Fringe, the only feeling that I knew was survival. But- since meeting Kanin new feelings have since grown.

I didn't know what to respond to that. It was going to be hard to live up to his expectations. Just from hearing his compelling voice- I didn't want to disappoint him.


End file.
